Wanted Board
Wanted Boards give out random quests for the dungeons it is standing in front of, generally prefixed by the "Wanted:" label. Each of which can be done once every two hours. Wanted quests usually give either Icestone Shard for Very Hard Mode dungeon quests, or Moonstone Shard for Blood Mode dungeon quests. Blood Mode dungeons require a number of Clovis to enter. Icestone Shards are required for title quests like Wanted: Icestone Shards and Wanted: More Icy Shards. Moonstone Shards are used in several weapon quests, generally redundant as the weapon rewards are considered to be very weak. For example, Wanted: Super Food Cannon. List of Random Dungeon Quests Each dungeon (except the Training Halls) has a wanted board in front of it with random quests relating to the dungeons inside. Once you complete a random quest, it will take 2 hours before you can accept another one. It is important to note, however, that each wanted board has its own 2 hour timer. So you can do a random quest from the Shopping District and 2 from the Church area in rapid succession. Thus, 1+3+5 shards can be collected every 2 hours. Shopping District - Castle Basement These quests will award 1 Shard per completion. Very Hard Mode * Wanted: Iron Fist - Cellar Sewers * Wanted: Buff Drinklotz - Wine Cellar 2F * Wanted: Stump Chunkman - Cafeteria 1F * Wanted: Rip Steakface - Cafeteria 2F * Wanted: Slab Squatthrust - Cafeteria 2F * Wanted: Slate Fistcrunch - Library 1F * Wanted: Flint Ironstag - Library 2F * Wanted: Fuzz Ironbone - Labyrinth * Wanted: Dirk Hardpec - Labyrinth Blood Mode * Wanted: Punch Sideiron - Cellar Sewers * Wanted: Bulk Vanderhuge - Wine Cellar 1F * Wanted: Buff Hardback - Library 1F * Wanted: Buck Plankchest - Library 2F * Wanted: Fist McThornbody - Cafeteria 2F * Wanted: Big McLargehuge - Cafeteria 2F * Wanted: Blast Thickneck - Cafeteria 2F * Wanted: Thick McRunfast - Labyrinth * Wanted: Trunk Slamchest - Wine Cellar 2F Bramunez Church - Castle Halls These quests will award 3 Shards per completion. Very Hard Mode * Wanted: Brick Hardmeat * Wanted: Fist Rothbone - Atrium * Wanted: Slab Hardcheese - Abandoned Wing * Wanted: Fatty McFatso - Abandoned Wing * Wanted: Hoof Muchbeef - Abandoned Wing * Wanted: Gut Baithook - Public Baths * Wanted: Slither Creepbite - Steamworks * Wanted: Brine Deadlift - Steamworks * Wanted: Slab Hunk - Guest Villa Blood Mode * Wanted: Cast Rustrod * Wanted: Bolt Bigflank - Atrium * Wanted: Blasts Crunchclaw - Abandoned Wing * Wanted: Gristle Flanksteak - Abandoned Wing * Wanted: Cast Rustrod - Public Baths * Wanted: Hiss Banejaw - Steamworks * Wanted: Smash Hardsplash - Steamworks * Wanted: Lard Bigpudge - Collapsed Halls * Wanted: Punch Rockgroin - Guest Villa Bramunez Church - Cells of Darkness These quests will award 5 Shards per completion. Very Hard Mode * Wanted: Smash Vinethorn - Arboretum * Wanted: Rip Slabcheek - Vivarium * Wanted: Beef Blastbody - Conservatory * Wanted: Plate Circuitface - Quarantined Labs * Wanted: Creep Dirtrot - The Hole * Wanted: Brick Dirtstorm - Debtor's Prison * Wanted: Vibrissa Venom - Top Secret Facility Blood Mode * Wanted: Li'l Flower - Arboretum * Wanted: Smoke Manmuscle - Vivarium * Wanted: Ol' Chunkhead - Conservatory * Wanted: Smash Metaljaw - Quarantined Labs * Wanted: Grit Blowfist - The Hole Also See * Dungeon * Category:Quests Category:Quests